


A Dream Called You (Keeps Coming True)

by x_yehet_pcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Established baeksoo, Multi, OT3, Praise Kink, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_yehet_pcy/pseuds/x_yehet_pcy
Summary: Chanyeol belongs to no one. But on nights like this...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've adopted a prompt from the bottomchanyeol fest~ i posted this on aff but i wanted to try posting on ao3 too so here it is ////_////

It’s been a long, long, _lonely_ fucking day.

It isn't like he's _that_ lonely, if he tries to be rational. It was a fun day out with friends, friends he hasn't seen in a long time, and friends he has tried his hardest to convince himself he hasn't really missed, but _friends_ nonetheless. He guesses seeing them all happy like that makes him realize how painfully alone he has been these past few weeks.

And it isn't like he's blaming them. In fact, he owns up to the reality that it's his fault he's been holed up in his apartment. He didn't mean to suddenly realize he wanted either of them when they're both obviously in a happy relationship. It just happened, one night, when they were a little tipsy and they were both a little handsy, and they kissed right in front of him, squeezed between their two smaller bodies.

If only it had been just about getting turned on at inopportune times, maybe it wouldn't have been such a big deal. Who cares about sex? If that was all it was, then he could've easily gotten in between them and joined the fucking kiss and blamed the alcohol.

But instead of heat in his lower abdomen, what he'd felt was a tightness in his chest and a longing he couldn't get rid of, the realization that he doesn't belong there with them when they look like they'd already forgotten he was even there.

He left them in the living room to themselves and rushed to his own room that night trying desperately to get himself off, to convince himself that wanting two people at the same time is wrong, especially when those two people are already in a relationship with each other. But he couldn't get off even if he tried, couldn't keep it up, when he remembered how Baekhyun's pretty fingers had felt gripping at his thighs as he pushed forward to kiss Kyungsoo some more, when he remembered how Kyungsoo's head had turned to look at him with hooded eyes as Baekhyun sucked on his tongue.

Maybe they weren't just a little tipsy then. Whatever it was, Chanyeol had decided not to accept any more invitations from them to go out drinking again. And it's been close to a month and a half since he's last seen them until they stumbled into him just tonight, outside of a restaurant, and they'd insisted for him to join them for dinner, whispered _where have you been_ and _we've missed you so much_ enough to convince him to sit across from them as they enjoyed light-hearted conversations and expensive pasta dishes.

Chanyeol belongs to no one. And he realizes no one belongs to him, either.

This is exactly why he'd taken it in good-natured agreement when they invited him back to their place.

Chanyeol's never been to their place before, that one time they got drunk taking place in his own living room.

As soon as he gets there, his fingers twitch and his throat itches for some alcohol, Baekhyun leading him to the couch in the middle of their very well-furnished apartment and Kyungsoo heading straight to the kitchen to get them some drinks.

He's suddenly hyper-aware of how much he _doesn't belong_ here, and the loneliness threatens to take over him if he doesn't find a distraction quickly enough. He wants to swallow it down with a shot or two, and he starts regretting not suggesting going to a bar instead of going home with them, but there isn't a chance to try to leave when Kyungsoo finally joins him and Baekhyun again.

Chanyeol eyes the tray and glasses Kyungsoo has just set down on the coffee table in front of him in disbelief. "Is that.. Juice?"

Kyungsoo smiles gently at him before taking a seat beside him.

The arrangement is familiar, him in between the two of them again, and the loneliness is back to hit him like a bus on full speed.

"We weren't planning to get drunk with you," Baekhyun explains, sighs, fidgets. "Not after what happened the last time."

Chanyeol freezes. For some reason he'd been praying that they've forgotten about it already, but that isn't the case, apparently.

"Kyungsoo and I wanted to apologize for scaring you off, we shouldn't have done that with you around-- it's just I was a little horny and you were there and--"

Kyungsoo nods in a gesture that tells Baekhyun he'll take it from there.

"So if you don't want to be friends with us anymore, after we crossed that line, at least say a proper goodbye instead of cutting us off."

However Chanyeol was expecting this night to go from the point when he sat down and ordered his own food while they talked about their orders, this definitely wasn't something he'd imagined happening.

The guilt from the realization that they were worried about why he suddenly stopped going out to see them doesn't even compare to the loneliness that comes from how much they seem to care and how he's overlooked that.

"Sorry," he says quietly, his chest hurting still.

"We're not--" Baekhyun starts in a high voice, defensive, but tones it down. "We're the ones who should be apologizing. We made you so uncomfortable that you didn't even want to see us anymore..."

Kyungsoo sighs. "If you don't want to be friends with us, we at least wanted to say sorry for what we did. We miss you, that's all."

Chanyeol wonders, if that's _really_ all, because normal friends wouldn't go through all this trouble. Normal friends would just laugh about what happened, joke around about how horny they were they couldn't even push Chanyeol out of the way before making out, joke around about how they practically kicked Chanyeol out of his own living room.

But it's a fact that they've always known they've never been just normal friends, the three of them, especially when they hadn't been that close before he found out that Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were actually going out. And here he was flirting with the both of them separately and at the same time, only to find out they were both taken. By each other.

It must all be wishful thinking to even entertain the idea of them having felt that same attraction for him at least once.

It doesn't matter now, he guesses. This all sounds like this ends here. He might as well try to explain.

"It isn't like that.. It's just.. I might have realized I--" _like you, so much, and I could be a cause of misunderstanding, who am I, really, to try and get in between you, and I'm not even talking about wanting sex, I'm talking about wanting_ you _, the both of you, and I'm so fucked up and--_ "Don't wanna mess things up."

 _Like he hasn't already_ , disappearing without a word and turning them down without excuses.

"Why do I have a feeling I know what you're talking about," Baekhyun says from Chanyeol's left, and he sounds unsure, but also understanding, and Chanyeol wants to curl into himself in shame. Of course they'd get it immediately.

If Baekhyun is slow and tries to make sure of things, Kyungsoo's pace is different all together and he forces one of Chanyeol's hands in both of his. "We can be good to you, you know."

 _Does Chanyeol know?_ No, he doesn't. But Baekhyun is nodding, and he does know, like Kyungsoo does, and things are moving too fast for Chanyeol to comprehend as quickly as the both of them have suddenly caught on.

"I don't belong to anyone," Chanyeol blurts out, not really sure why he says it at this moment.

"Of course you don't," Kyungsoo whispers, letting go of Chanyeol's hand and lifting one of his up to turn his face towards him. This is only when he realizes he hasn't made proper eye contact with either of them since they'd all been seated.

Kyungsoo's eyes, from this close, look so warm. He isn't smiling, but his eyes are reassuring, and when he presses his lips to Chanyeol's, his head instantly spins in pleasure.

But then he rears back, straightens up, turns to Baekhyun in a panic. Surely, what Kyungsoo did must have not been okay with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun is only leaning in closer, though, bringing his legs up and sitting on them crossed, using both hands to turns his head back to face Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo kisses him again.

The moment he feels lips at the back of his neck, he knows he's gone, and he slumps backwards into Baekhyun as Kyungsoo pushes him forward, kisses growing more insistent until Chanyeol finally kisses back properly.

"You belong to no one," Baekhyun breathes into his ear, before his warmth disappears from Chanyeol's back and Kyungsoo pulls away from him. He isn't able to stop the whimper that falls from his lips, eyes shooting open just in time to see the fond glance Baekhyun and Kyungsoo exchange as they stand up.

"Bedroom," Kyungsoo offers by way of explanation, small hands taking Chanyeol's and lifting him up. It shouldn't be easy, he isn't a small person by any means, but Baekhyun pushes him ahead and Chanyeol is already feeling so light-headed that he only realizes he's in their bedroom when his back hits soft cold sheets and the sound of the door being locked close is too loud in the silence.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are back by his side in a second, and Chanyeol feels safe and warm between them like this. This is a feeling he wants to remember in case this is a _first time and last time_ kind of thing, in case they both change their minds, in case he ends up regretting how selfish he is for letting this happen. He weakly pulls at both their shirts, tugs them closer to his sides.

Kyungsoo lifts himself up, then leans down, obviously to kiss Chanyeol again. But Chanyeol turns his head before Kyungsoo's lips can meet his and lets out a pant.

"Something wrong, Chanyeol?" How Kyungsoo's voice still sounds sweet with understanding when it could be easily implied that he's just been rejected is enough for Chanyeol to tug at Kyungsoo's shirt again until he falls forward.

"No-- nothing. Just.. I-- Baekhyun," he calls, feeling small, and Baekhyun is so quick to heed to his unspoken wish, claiming Chanyeol's lips with his. Baekhyun's lips are thinner than Kyungsoo's, but his tongue is eager and his teeth are sharp when they pull at his lower lip, and Chanyeol moans.

"That's good, Baekhyun," he hears Kyungsoo whisper proudly, "We'll make him feel good." Then, as if to correct himself, he runs a finger across Chanyeol's cheek and says it again, this time to him, "We'll make you feel good."

Chanyeol preens at the comment, happily receiving Kyungsoo's hand when it runs down his torso and slips a hand under his shirt. The contact has him shivering in an instant, pulling away from Baekhyun's mouth.

"Please--" Chanyeol isn't in the right state of mind to be embarrassed by how little time it takes to have him begging for whatever it is he's begging for, but if Kyungsoo is already pulling his shirt up over his head and Baekhyun is starting to unbutton his, it doesn't matter a lot to him.

"You don't have to beg," Kyungsoo assures, taking Chanyeol's shirt off for him as if he isn't capable of doing it himself. "You just have to let us do everything."

Baekhyun's smirk as he starts at the buckle of Chanyeol's belt doesn't go unnoticed, but he figures he doesn't have the right to call him out on it when it's that very smirk against the skin below his navel that makes him arch his back.

Baekhyun pushes him back down by his hips and he struggles when his pants are pulled off, taking quite some time because of his damned long legs, which aren't so damned anymore when Baekhyun's hands slide up their length to settle on the garter of his boxers.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo warns, "Too soon for that." Chanyeol huffs out, either out of relief because he wasn't sure if he was ready for a touch there or not yet, or out of frustration because Baekhyun's pretty hands had been so close-- there isn't time to decide before Kyungsoo is gripping him by his chin again and urging him to keep his eyes open.

Baekhyun shrugs and his smile is cheeky, lifting himself up and kissing Kyungsoo instead.

If Chanyeol had been tipsy the first time he'd seen this, this time he's feeling light-headed for entirely different reasons. He stays still in between them, but his fingers twitch again and he wants to reach out and touch--

The way they kiss each other isn't like how they had kissed him, and he wonders if kissing both of them at the same time is possible, if kissing both of them at the same time is even allowed. Unconsciously he brings a hand up, one finger tracing the corners of their mouths pressed together, and when Kyungsoo catches his wrist in a grip so demanding, he almost feels sorry for doing something he wasn't told to. Like this, it shouldn't make him feel so scared-- Kyungsoo's hand is so small around Chanyeol's thick wrist-- but the guilt is still there, because even as he's sandwiched between them and the feeling of their combined weight on top of him makes him strain against his underwear, he is still unsure about everything going on.

He's about to try to pull away when Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol's hand closer to their lips, and with his own fingers, positions Chanyeol's for Baekhyun's lips to close over. So Baekhyun sucks on three of his digits enthusiastically, like it was okay for Chanyeol to have reached out, and Kyungsoo's hooded eyes are fixed to the sight of Baekhyun's lips and tongue toying with Chanyeol's long fingers.

The warm wetness surrounding his fingers makes him want to pull back even more than the guilt did, but Kyungsoo doesn't let go, and when Baekhyun does with an overly loud wet noise, Kyungsoo is tugging at him to sit up. So he does.

He leans against the wall, bare back chilling at the cold of it, and he puts both his hands on his lap like a good boy. Deep inside, he only wants to submit, only wants to please, only wants to prove that he can make them feel good like they've promised with him. _Only wants to be taken care of._

While he sits there with eyes downcast, he can feel both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo watching him intently, and besides the fact that he's only got one article of clothing left on him, it's their eyes that make him feel so exposed.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Baekhyun's hands sliding over his own pants, fingers playing at the button of his jeans, and when he looks slightly to the other side, he sees Kyungsoo lightly palming himself over his pants. Chanyeol wants to touch himself, too, wants to touch them both, but he wants to do what they want more than anything else.

"I want.." Chanyeol stops, catching himself, closes his eyes, breathes out. He decides last-minute to keep quiet instead.

A few more moments go on like that, the three of them not moving from their positions. It is only when Kyungsoo stands up to go to a drawer that Chanyeol startles and his eyes focus again.

"What do you want?" Baekhyun asks gently, inching closer to him on the bed before Kyungsoo settles directly in front of him. His bare feet touch Kyungsoo's clothed legs and he aches to see him and Baekhyun in the same state of undress as him.

"You have to use your words," Baekhyun tries again when he loses Chanyeol's attention to images of the three of them bare. "We'll give you anything you want."

_Anything?_

There are condoms and lube right where Kyungsoo had set them when he settled back down, a clear giveaway of what _anything_ could be for tonight, but Chanyeol goes back to looking at their faces and suddenly he only wants one thing for now.

"Can I.." _Relax, Chanyeol_. "Can I have  a kiss?"

Baekhyun's shoulders slump, no doubt because of the simplicity of the request, as if he was expecting a lot more than that. Understandable, given how difficult Chanyeol had to eke such a simple thing out, but when neither of them move, he starts feeling scared again.

"Please, can I kiss you?" Chanyeol's deep voice sounds so fucking loud even when he's lowered it down, and _god_ , why don't they just kiss him already, and--

"Who?"

 _Oh._ Of course. There are two of them-- _you_ could be either. It'll sound too selfish to ask for them both at the same time, but it's seriously, honestly, what he's craving, so much that his chest starts aching again at the prospect of not getting it.

"I get it," Baekhyun declares, pulling Kyungsoo by the hand so the three of them are so close he can feel their breaths against his face. "Like this, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol only lets out a sound of approval before surging forward to press a kiss to Baekhyun's lips, and then to Kyungsoo's, and he doesn't have time to feel remorse at how spontaneous that was before Kyungsoo is placing a hand behind Chanyeol's head to keep him in place as he and Baekhyun lean forward.

The two of them kiss and Chanyeol can only kiss at the corners of their mouths, much like where his fingers had been earlier, but this is already so much better, and every few seconds either Baekhyun or Kyungsoo would tilt differently so that Chanyeol can kiss them properly. At one point they all have their tongues pressed together, and Chanyeol's seriously never been this hard before.

He's sliding a hand down to touch himself when they both pull back and away from him, like a punishment for what he was about to do, and he suppresses a whine.

"Let us do that for you." Kyungsoo's voice sounds so solid and so sure and so firm and he's offering himself and Baekhyun for Chanyeol and--

"Please," Chanyeol says now that he's sure they'll listen, "Please touch me, then."

Then suddenly, he finds himself looking up at the ceiling, ankles having been pulled by Kyungsoo so he can fall lying down again, and Baekhyun is sliding his boxers off. His cock is so hard but he can't think about shame when Baekhyun has taken the tip of his forefinger and is running it so lightly along his length.

He wants to beg a _touch me properly_ , but that isn't in his place when they're already gracious enough as it is to have relieved him from the confines of his underwear.

When Baekhyun finally closes his hand around his cock, he lets out a sigh, and then a moan, of both their names. Baekhyun starts stroking and it's an okay pace, slow, firm, a twist here and there. At one point Baekhyun's other hand trailed down his balls and squeezed, but Kyungsoo swallowed down his moans with another kiss.

He only realizes how naked he is in comparison to them who have their pants still on when Kyungsoo pulls back only to latch his mouth on the skin of Chanyeol's neck and shoulder and the middle of his chest. Chanyeol's never taken Kyungsoo to be a biter, thought Baekhyun would fit the type better, but when Kyungsoo marks him right above a nipple, he curses.

Baekhyun is still stroking him and Kyungsoo is still mapping out his body with his lips and Chanyeol is going crazy already.

"What else do you want, baby?"

_Baby?_

Chanyeol gasps when Baekhyun presses a hard kiss to the tip of his cock, and this is probably a prompt for him to say he wants Baekhyun to blow him, get down on him so hard he comes in his mouth. Oddly enough, though, that isn't what he wants, not for himself, not when he has two people here he could please.

"I want--" It's become increasingly hard to form full coherent sentences since he got here, but that doesn't deter him. "I want to taste.."

He's thankful he doesn't have to say more than that before they understand and climb off the bed. They just stand there, waiting for Chanyeol to move, and he really wishes they would tell him what to do.

It's nice and all, being spoiled, being given the chance to ask for what he wants. But he just wants to be taken care of in a different way.

Chanyeol sits up and eyes them, Baekhyun getting off the bed, bending down to pull his pants and underwear off, and Kyungsoo is watching him, too. He leaves him on the bed, steps around Baekhyun and stands behind him, arms coming around his waist and pulling at his cock. Baekhyun moans and turns his head to kiss at Kyungsoo's neck, and Kyungsoo smiles, pleased at the reaction. Baekhyun looks to be grinding his ass against Kyungsoo's clothed crotch, and the low hum he lets out makes Chanyeol lonely all over again.

Watching them like this-- they fall into such a good rhythm like this, they're used to this, they know each other well enough for this, they-- love each other like this.

Chanyeol feels cold.

He scrambles to sit up and get to the floor, falls to his knees and wraps his arms around Baekhyun's waist from the front and gripping at Kyungsoo's ass at the back. He noses along Baekhyun's cock-- warm and hard against his cheek. "I wanna taste you." Chanyeol takes a deep breath. "Can I?"

Baekhyun caresses his cheek so softly Chanyeol just aches to be loved. That's permission enough.

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun into his mouth, sucks, bobs his head up and down, moans around him. He looks up and sees Kyungsoo's chin resting on Baekhyun's shoulder, and his eyes are intense as he watches him go down on Baekhyun.

"He's so good, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun smiles, tilting his head to the side so Kyungsoo can kiss at his neck.

"I'm sure he is," Kyungsoo replies, hands lifting from their place on Baekhyun's waist and tangling into Chanyeol's hair. "You're so good, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol's response to the praise is enthusiastic, his pace going faster. He hooks his fingers into the empty belt loops of Kyungsoo's pants in an attempt to pull him from behind Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo willingly steps aside so that Chanyeol can palm him while he continues sucking on Baekhyun's dick.

"Please," Chanyeol pulls off, turns his head, presses his face against the front of Kyungsoo's pants this time. "Off-- I want--"

"You want my cock, too?" There's a teasing lilt to his voice that indicates he wasn't really asking a question. "You want us both?"

Chanyeol's nod is frantic, but his fingers are shaking too hard when he tries to undo the button and zipper on Kyungsoo's pants, so when Kyungsoo pulls him away by his hair and pushes him back to Baekhyun's cock, he takes it easily, knowing the next time he looks will be at Kyungsoo's bare, hard cock.

His eyes have just fallen closed because of Baekhyun cooing at him when he feels what could only be the tip of Kyungsoo's cock sliding against his cheek, and he doesn't mean to, but he lets go of Baekhyun's entirely to let Kyungsoo enter his mouth. The whine Baekhyun lets out is both gratifying and distressing, and as he tries to fit as much as he can of Kyungsoo into his mouth, he lifts one hand to start stroking Baekhyun instead.

Kyungsoo thrusts into his mouth and he lets him, and he can't help but mourn over the fact that he can't have them both at the same time like this. It's another selfish thought, because how could the both of them possibly fit into his mouth when one cock is enough of a stretch for his lips, but he still whines anyway, letting go of Kyungsoo's cock and stroking him, too.

With each of them in hand, he doesn't have the indecency to compare-- they're both good cocks and Chanyeol is already so blessed to be touching them like this, holding them like this in his hands.

Just weeks ago he was feeling lonely thinking this would never happen-- not just the sex, but the three of them in general. But now here he is, on his knees, rubbing Baekhyun's cock and Kyungsoo's together because they're letting him, because they _want_ him.

He only goes as far as trying to lick at their tips at the same time before Kyungsoo is pushing him away from the both of them. Baekhyun is panting and Chanyeol is so confused, scared even, that what he did wasn't the type of thing they liked.

"Enough," Kyungsoo breathes out. "On the bed."

Chanyeol's knees and legs ache slightly and he almost falls when he tries to stand up on his own, but thankfully they both help haul Chanyeol up by his arms-- and he was expecting to be laid down on the bed again, but instead they bend him over the edge of it.

His thighs quiver slightly against the side of the bed when hands-- Kyungsoo's, probably-- rest against his ass and softly massage the skin there.

"Look at him, Baek," he whispers to Baekhyun from above him, "He looks like a slut."

Chanyeol literally moans out loud at the name, hands fisting into the sheets where his arms have stretched out. His cock rests between his stomach and the mattress and the urge to rock against it for friction is strong enough that he doesn't realize he's doing it until Baekhyun tells him to stop it.

He feels lips-- Baekhyun's, for sure-- on the small of his back, a chaste kiss in contrast to how lewd he must look on the floor, on his knees and bent over a bed.

"Do you want his ass, Soo?"

"Yeah--" Kyungsoo's breath hitches when he traces a finger down the middle of Chanyeol's ass and ghosts over his hole. "He looks so good."

How they're talking about him and his body like he isn't around to hear-- but obviously like they want to make sure Chanyeol hears them talk about him like that-- has Chanyeol rutting into the sheets again.

"Is that okay with you, though, Baek?"

"It's fine," Baekhyun answers, quickly getting on the bed. "I like his mouth. I like his mouth _a lot_ ," he admits breathlessly, sitting down so that Chanyeol's head is between his thighs.

Chanyeol looks up to see Baekhyun just staring down at him. Then Baekhyun traces a thumb against his lower lip and drags down, pushes his fingers into his mouth and urging him to suck. Baekhyun was the one to do this to him earlier, so Chanyeol only has a clue on how to do it in a way Baekhyun would like, and when he almost chokes when he feels Kyungsoo kneel right behind him and Baekhyun's eyes darken even more, he guesses he's doing at least one thing right.

Kyungsoo's warmth behind him is distracting, his legs between Chanyeol's to spread them a little wider, and it's even more distracting when his hands come up to spread Chanyeol's cheeks open. Chanyeol sobs around Baekhyun's fingers when he feels the warmth of Kyungsoo's breath hitting against his hole, and he flinches, attempts to move away but unsuccessfully in his position. And he's nervous, because he doesn't think he's ready for something that extreme yet, and—

"Relax," Kyungsoo commands, gently, "I'm not going to do something you won't like." He sounds like he's smiling but Chanyeol really can't be sure, and before he can turn around to look, Baekhyun takes his fingers out of his mouth, wipes them down on the sheets beside him before holding Chanyeol's face with both hands and kissing him.

Chanyeol feels bad about how uncomfortable Baekhyun must be, bending so much forward like that so they can kiss, so Chanyeol lifts his torso up, struggling with his own weight. Kyungsoo easily helps him, and this time he lifts one of Chanyeol's knees to rest on the edge of the bed while the other stays on the floor, and like this Chanyeol is sure his ass is as exposed as it can be.

He only takes pride in how uneven Kyungsoo's breathing sounds coming from the back, and this time he doesn't try to get away anymore.

He shifts his focus on kissing Baekhyun some more so much that he doesn't realize Kyungsoo's even opened the bottle of lube until there are wet fingers circling his rim. It's surprising that he doesn't feel like getting embarrassed by how fast he is to just push back, and his action proves to be unnecessary when Kyungsoo makes quick work of thrusting his fingers in, the stretch easy and hot.

He relaxes as much as he could, only because he wants this to go faster, wants Kyungsoo in him faster, wants Baekhyun in his mouth faster.

Kyungsoo curses behind him, something about how fucking hot and tight Chanyeol feels around his fingers and how he just can't wait to feel him around his cock, and Chanyeol absentmindedly fucks himself back on Kyungsoo's fingers.

Kyungsoo is understanding enough of how much Chanyeol wants him to hurry; Baekhyun is even already getting on his knees and tracing the tip of his cock over Chanyeol's lips. But Kyungsoo also seems too careful and caring with his preparation and if Chanyeol has to beg, even if he's already been told he won't have to, then--

"Kyungsoo, inside me, please," he begs out loud, Baekhyun's dick sliding into his mouth right after. He protests at the intrusion, not done with asking for Kyungsoo, but Baekhyun only smooths his hair down and holds him by his cheek.

His eyes are dark, still, when he tells him, "Beg again, Kyungsoo probably didn't hear you."

Chanyeol has just gripped Baekhyun by his base in an attempt to pull him out so he can talk, but Baekhyun keeps him in place by his hands on Chanyeol's cheeks, keeps his cock in Chanyeol's mouth.

"Go on, he'll hear you fine just like this."

Chanyeol's cries for Kyungsoo are muffled and he doesn't know how long he even tries to sputter out his _please_ s and _Kyungsoo_ s, doesn't even hear Kyungsoo ripping a condom packet open, doesn't have the coherence as Baekhyun starts properly fucking his mouth.

"Kyungsoo, he wants you so much, look at him," Baekhyun coos, hands sliding up to Chanyeol's hair to pull. "Do you want me just as bad, hmm?"

_Is he jealous? Is he seriously jealous right now--_

Chanyeol nods frantically in response anyway, eyes wet and mouth watering even more around Baekhyun's cock, an _I want you, Baekhyun_ coming out gargled the same moment he feels warm rubber against his entrance.

Kyungsoo eases into him in one smooth motion and Chanyeol gags again, moaning around Baekhyun's length. The stretch doesn't burn as much as he was expecting it to, but that's too be understood considering Kyungsoo was so thorough in preparing him and that he has touched himself there before-- not that that's important.

Chanyeol, caught in between them, immediately tries to fuck back on Kyungsoo's cock and to take Baekhyun deeper into his mouth. The pleasure is blinding, has him shaking, tears so close to falling out of his eyes.

"You feel so good, Chanyeol, you're so good," Kyungsoo mutters, "Fuck." His hands grip at Chanyeol's waist tightly now, as if pulling him back to meet his hips, but Baekhyun is pulling him down his cock by his hair and--

It feels good to want them both and to have them both, for now. It feels good to be wanted by them both, even if it's just like this.

When Kyungsoo reaches under him and starts stroking him quickly and firmly, Chanyeol is pushed so close to the edge, and Kyungsoo's thrusts grow quicker as well, and Baekhyun is moving his hips faster, too, Chanyeol starts clawing at Baekhyun's thighs and Baekhyun just lets him, pink lines marring his pale skin. He hears a low _pretty_ from above him, _pretty, Yeol_ , and he chokes on his own pleasure and he finally cries.

Tears run down his cheeks, for what reason, he isn't sure-- if it just feels too good, if it's all too much to be getting cock in both ends and a hand working on his own, if it's because Kyungsoo has just praised him as a slut and Baekhyun is moaning about how perfect his lips are, if it's all just coming to an end all too soon and Chanyeol is scared this really is a first time and last time kind of thing, if it's just that being this close to them is the closest he'll ever really get to running away from the loneliness that's been eating him away for the past weeks that he hasn't seen them.

The pleasure keeps coming in waves and he's this close to coming, and he doesn't want this to end, not yet, and—

Then he's coming all over the sheets under him, coating Kyungsoo's hand while he's at it, and he writhes through his release as both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo slow down.

He whines when Kyungsoo pulls out of him, spots through his blurry vision the used condom that he takes off fall by Chanyeol's head on the bed. Satiated and aching, he lets Kyungsoo maneuver his body to whatever position they want him to be in, to stay in, and he's pulled off the bed and he leans his side against the bed, thighs straining as he tries his hardest to stay upright on his knees.

Baekhyun scoots over to the edge of the bed and Kyungsoo stands by his side, and they're both jerking themselves this close to Chanyeol's face that even through slowly drying tears he can see how they want to finish.

"Open your mouth," Kyungsoo urges, bringing his cock right to Chanyeol's mouth. He does, parts his lips, stretches his jaw, sticks his tongue out, and Baekhyun taps his cock against it.

"You're amazing," he praises, and Chanyeol closes his eyes, listening to the sound of their ragged breathing, listening to the sound of their palms sliding against their dicks, listening to the sound of his heart still pounding against his chest.

He doesn't know which of them comes first, whose release he tastes on his tongue and whose hits his cheeks and nose in ribbons. They're both whispering curses and praises under their breaths and there are fingers scooping up the cum on his face and bringing them to his lips to clean off.

Chanyeol slumps over Baekhyun's folded legs on the bed, panting as they both card their fingers gently through his hair. Everything calms down considerably now that the three of them are coming down from their respective highs, breaths slowing into regularity and hearts beating at the right pace. His face still feels sticky and his hair is matted to his forehead where sweat has gathered the entire time.

He doesn't wonder where either of them get the strength to pull him up sloppily onto the bed but the next thing he knows is he's lying down, just staring at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo sitting by his side. They stare at him all relaxed and-- Chanyeol's head must still be spinning if he thinks there's a fondness in both their eyes. All this wishful thinking is getting to Chanyeol's head again--

Kyungsoo leans forward and cards his fingers through Chanyeol's hair, then leaves a lingering kiss on his forehead before getting up and walking towards the connected bathroom. Baekhyun takes the place he's left behind and traces mindless patterns onto Chanyeol's thigh.

These actions are a little too affectionate, a little too intimate, and words he isn't sure he means are threatening to escape his lips in a misplaced confession for the both of them.

Kyungsoo pops back up and stands by the open door of the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe as he watches him and Baekhyun still on the bed. Before long, Baekhyun is getting up to walk over to Kyungsoo, nosing his neck as Kyungsoo wraps an arm around his waist.

Baekhyun is starting to push Kyungsoo back into the bathroom, but then he pauses, and Kyungsoo stops as well. They both turn to Chanyeol who's only been watching across the room longingly.

"Will you still be here when we come out?"

They aren't kicking him out, Chanyeol realizes.

"Will you stay?"

The question is heavy-- something about the looks in their eyes and the tones of their voices-- it isn't just about whether or not Chanyeol will up and leave after picking his clothes up from where they've been strewn onto the floor beside the bed and dress up hastily to go home or not, isn't just about the subtle invitation to go into the shower with them if he so much as wants to.

They're asking if he's going to stay. Their eyes say it all-- shining, expectant, _warm and welcoming._

_Heavy._

He wants to kiss them again, wants to go over and let them have their way with him again, wants to join them-- more than anything, he just _wants._

_Wants to stay._

Chanyeol rolls over onto his stomach, lays his cheek onto the arms he's crossed over a pillow. He grimaces at the contact of his still sticky skin with the dryer part of the sheets, but decides maybe if he asks nicely for them to clean him up, they will.

He chooses to hum in answer, nods his head, too scared to turn his head to see their reactions.

There's a soft _okay_ that comes from Baekhyun and a small laugh from Kyungsoo, and then the bathroom door closes. Chanyeol closes his eyes, smiles lazily, and within a few minutes after hearing the water running from the shower, promptly falls asleep.

He wakes up in the middle of the night feeling fresh and clean. There is a peppering of kisses on his cheek then his neck then his shoulder, then there are two pairs of arms wrapping around him before he falls asleep again.

Chanyeol belongs to no one, but the idea of belonging to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo isn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> if u got this far thank you for reading and joining me in my sin!! <3


End file.
